Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That’s What Super Friends Are For
Episode Summary Al Pacino and the Chipmunks: Alvin and the gang wash up on an island and get a new member for their band. That's What Super Friends Are For: DC Comics superheroes sing a song about the virtues of super friendship. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Mary Wilker born on Leap Day in 1948 finally celebrates her Sweet Sixteen. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks' (Spoof on Al Pacino/Movie Parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bad Idea #894 - Launch Box (Parody of Lunch Box) (Bad Idea Segment) (Animated by M. Wartella) #Green Goblin's Green Beans (Spoof on Green Goblin and Green Beans) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Suicide Victim is Visited by Death (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Taylor Lautner's Deleted Twilight Shirtless Scenes (Movie Parody of Twilight) #Man Sees "the Alps" Through Binoculars (Don Martin Segment) #I Hate My Teenage Otter (TV Parody of I Hate My Teenage Daughter) (Ad Parodies Segment) #MAD's Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD's Security Cam Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Tennis Ball (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #The New Multipurpose Copier (Cartoon) #Eat-Ohs (Spoof on Cheetos) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Bad Idea #19 - Bear Room Dancing (Parody of Ballroom Dancing) (Bad Idea Segment) (Animated by M. Wartella) #'That's What Super Friends Are For' (Music Parody of "That's What Friends Are For" (1982 song)/TV Parody of Super Friends) (MAD Music Segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Al Pacino and the Chipmunks) Al Pacino says "Hoo-ah! Get 'em boys! Wiki-wiki-wiki-wiki! Bingo was not his name-o! She's a computer! Ha ha ha ha ha! Laugh it up, fuzzball." (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Trivia *Third time Alvin and the Chipmunks get spoofed. The first was Alvin and the Monks, which was from the episode ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory and the second being a cartoon from RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine. *Third time MAD does a musical segment. The first one was uGlee, and the second being Flammable. *Second time Spy vs. Spy was lineless. *First time I Hate My Teenage Daughter gets spoofed. *Fifth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. First was S'UP / Mouse M.D., second was Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, third was Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras, and fourth was Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue. *11th appearance of the Security Cam segment. *Second time the MAD's Security Cam appeared directly before Spy vs. Spy. Voices *Larry Dorf - Bad Idea Announcer, Superman, Hawkman and Man Eating Green Beans *Keith Ferguson - Dave Seville, Hal Jordan and Blue Beetle *Ralph Garman - Al Pacino and Elongated Man *Jason Marsden - Taylor Lautner, Eat-Ohs Boy and Kid Flash *Rachel Ramras - Kristen Stewart, Wonder Woman, Eat-Ohs Girl, Bear and Mary Wilker *Kevin Shinick - Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Batman, Green Goblin, Captain Correlli, Doctor Mid-Nite, Green Arrow, Robin, Dr. Fate, Booster Gold, Barry Allen, Wally West, Jay Garrick, Robert De Niro, I Hate My Teenage Otter Announcer, Eat-Ohs Announcer, Bill, Boy with Launchbox and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Plastic Man, Office Worker and Tourist *Tara Strong - Boy with Glasses, Black Canary, Eat-Ohs Mom and Annie Watson *Gary Anthony Williams - Elton John J'onn J'onzz, Black Lightning, Grim Reaper and Bear Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes